The broad objective of the proposed research is to elucidate the manner in which fat mobilization is regulated in man. In pursuing his objective we have begun to investigate or evaluate the following: 1) The role of adrenergic receptors, adenyl cyclase and cyclic AMP in the regulation of human lipolysis in health and disease. 2) The site of action of insulin in inhibiting lipolysis. 3) The role of FFA and other inhibitors in the control of lipolysis. 4) Adipose tissue fron non-human species with one goal being the identification of an anmimal model for human adipose tissue metabolism. 5) The in vivo effects on lipolysis of epinephrine in combination with adrenergic blockers.